If I Had the Power to Protect You
by Mew Rin
Summary: Videl's life as she know's it turns around drastically. When her father faints and is taken to a hospital. Soon she's forced to live with people she hardly even know's, except Gohan. Now secrets start to be revealed and emotion flys. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

If I Had the Power to Protect You

- Full Summary -

Videl's life as she know's it turns around drastically. First she almost was killed by a bunch of murders, then she was saved by a mysterious boy that her father think's would have been responsible, and then it happens. Her father faints when he was about to tell her something. Unable to see her father, she's forced to live with a bunch of people she know's nothing about! But it just so happens that one of the people she'll be living with is none other then Son Gohan. As she lives with him, things start to uncover, feelings, past, and secrets. But the biggest secret is revealed at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Something that will answer all Videl's questions.

Some Things You Need To Know

One - Buu Saga never happens!

Two - Something better happens instead. The Videl Saga!

Three - Yes...i'm in a crazy mood.

Four - Oh! And this take's place on Gohan's First Day Of School.

Chapter One

The dark clouds hovering over the horizon began to cry, because of the sadness it felt for the midnight haired girl that walked alone on the black coiled street. After feeling the cooling water that teased against Videl's skin she looked up to the sky. Her bright sapphire eyes filled both with her own tears and the tears of the cloud she was under. She hugged herself as the wind tickled against her paled colored skin. She looked down at her wrist and almost gasped staring down at the small brown watch. She had just five minutes to get home in time for dinner! And she was more then a half an hour away from home.

Videl knew she shouldn't have took David up on his offer. Never in her life that she been so angry! She should have known that he only liked her because of her father. If it wasn't for her broken heart, she'd probably brake the guy in half and to make things even worse, she was crying! Videl Satan NEVER cried! She balled her hands into tight fists. She knew that she wasn't her tears, crying for something so stupid, but for some reason, they refused to stop.

She always seemed to fall for the guy's who only liked her for fame and all the good ones were to scared to even come up to her. Videl thought it was a curse and she would never fine the right guy. Not that it bothered her to much, it was just that she was already sixteen and sooner, or later she was going to be seventeen, and still didn't have a relationship that lasted longer then a day.

"Things could be worse...you could have never been on a date..." Videl mumbled to herself. Yet she wished she went out with someone on at least a second date! Someone that wasn't afraid of her and definably not someone who liked her because of her relationship with her father!

Suddenly she stopped as she looked at around. She had no idea where she was or what street she was at. Which was really bad for someone who always's saved the city more then twice. But maybe it could have done with the fact that it was way to hard to see? Videl held in her breath as she hear soft mumbling voices. Maybe they have a cell phone or something? She thought. She began to walk to the voices she was hearing, but suddenly she stopped, a loud bang shot through her ears, and a body falling to the ground. Her body froze. She hoped she was imagining things. Holding her hand to her mouth, she looked up to the man with the gun. Slowly she lowered her hands and rushed at him. She had no idea what the hell she was thinking, but she knew she couldn't let that guy get away with a murder.

"Get her!" Someone yelled as she neared closer.

Videl let out a small yelp as she felt a tiny sting at the side of her face. She almost got hit by the bullet. Biting down her lips, she slammed her fists into the man with the gun, only to have herself roughly pushed off.

"No!" She screamed. She had screamed again when a hand had grabbed her waist, pulling her up, and another hand quieted her from screaming anymore. Tears began to fall from her eyes again and she knew death was coming for her, but she wouldn't let it take her that easily. With the best scream she could muster through the hands that cover her mouth, she slammed her fists ever wear, then her world just went blank.

The morning sun beamed down Videl. A large yawn escaped her lips and she stretched her arms out and another yawn escaped her lips. She slowly opened her eyes as well slowly sitting up. She blinked her eyes, trying to regain her vision, and to her surprise, she was in her ocean style bedroom. She grabbed her blue and green blanket and pulled it away from her. She moved her feet over the edge of the bed and stood herself up.

How? She thought.

She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing her silver spaghetti strap tank top and her matching baggy pants.

Why am I in my pajamas? She thought, peering down at her pajamas.

Videl shrugged her shoulders and reach out to the faded jean and black tank top with white sparkling letters saying 'If You Think You Can, Then You Definitely Can't'. She quickly slipped it on and lazily brushed her long dark hair and pulled them into two low ponytails. Soon she was down stairs and walking over to the kitchen table, where breakfast was set on the table. Videl licked her lips and hurried to her seat. But before she could even sit down, her father's voice stopped her.

"Oh? Your awake! I'm glad...you were lucky! If I hadn't opened that door, that evil boy would have raped you!!" Her father nearly screamed. Videl rolled her eyes as she tooked her seat. She truly loved her father, but sometimes her father was always one to overreact. She sat smiled at her dad as he joined her at the table. It was nice to spend time with him, since he was never really home. Always doing something. It was pretty lonely.

"Anyway, Videl...about that boy...please don't tell me he was one of your-"

"Well, Dad...I better get going!" She said, totally dodging the question. She really had no clue what happened last night, but she'll find out soon enough. She stuffed a half a slice of spam in her month and grabbed a large piece of bread. The gently kissed her father's forehead and quickly left the house. But before she was able to get away that fast, Hercule's voice once again stopped her. Her face turned red when she had turned around, only to see Hercule holding her black and while mini backpack in his large hands and before he could open that big mouth of his's, Videl quickly ran back out the door, but not before saying thanks.

Finally Videl had made it to her school. She sighed in relief as she hurried for first period. She didn't know why, but she felt so relived. Once school was done, she was going to do a lot of investing. Once she made it to class she quickly sat in her normal seat and relaxed her body. She stared down at her hands on her lap and stared down at her small brown watch. Her mind drifting of to last night. She wondered what had happened. But thinking about it just gave her chills. How did she get back at home? And who was that young man her father was talking about. But before she was able to dig deeper into the subject, her teacher's voice boomed into her head.

"Okay...students! We have someone new with us today and I want all of you to respect him! His name is Son Gohan. He is a new student and he will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Oh and he's the only one who scored a perfect on the test! So if you want good grades and need help, you'd better be nice to him!" The teacher said.

Videl glanced over at the new student and to her surprise she found him...handsome. Not like a geek that everyone was talking about. His dark coil eyes met up with her sapphire ones. Videl held his gaze and not once did any of them turned away. Kindness showed in his eyes, which relaxed her. He had short dark hair and spikes for bangs in the front. A large smile played on his lips as he looked around the room. Videl could hear the squeals from her best friend, Erasa, and if Videl didn't have common sense, she might have too.

"Hey, Gohan! Come sit by me!" Erasa squealed.

Gohan trailed his eyes over to Erasa and smiled brightly at her. He slowly began to make his way over to her, Videl watching his ever move. She was a little curious to who he was. She looked over at him and popped up the first question in her head.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

Gohan slowly turned his head over to her and tilted his head to the side. Before he answer, he blinked his eyes a couple of time, finally he answered. "Far away."

It was Videl's turn to blink. "Okay...so you come a long way from home?" She asked.

Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah." He answered.

Videl didn't leave her eyes off him. "Why the short answers?" She knew she was starting to sound like a bitch, but she didn't liked feeling like a fool and somehow he was making her feel like one.

"Uh...sorry?" He answered, unsure.

Finally Erasa stepped in. "Well, Gohan. Let's me interduce everyone to you! The one talking to you is Videl." - She quieted her voice - "The daughter of Mr. Satan." She whispered.

Gohan stared at Erasa dumbly, trying to figure out who she was talking about, finally it popped in. "Oh! That Mr. Satan...wow...that must be...uh...nice!" Gohan said to Videl, which in return getting a glare.

"Anyway, i'm Erasa, and over hear by Videl is Sharpner." She pointed to a blond muscular young man.

Gohan nodded his head at Sharpner, who rolled his eyes at Gohan, not taking any interest at all.

"Nice to meet you all." Gohan said politly. He sank deeper into his chair. Oh boy...this is going to be something. He thought as he felt Videl's eyes sinking deeper and deeper into his skin.

Videl was about to open her mouth, but she was stopped by Sharpner's irritating voice. "So...? Videl, are you coming to the concert with us tonight?" He asked.

Erasa taking this perfect opportunity snapped his head over to Gohan. "Yeah, Gohan! Would you like to come?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh...I guess..." He answered, not really looking over to her, but lost in his own thoughts. Wow, not even one minute and I already have friends. He thought.

Videl lifted her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. If Gohan was going, then she didn't mind going also. "Yeah, Sharpner, i'm going." She said to him.

Sharpner smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Cool. Pick you up at seven." He told her.

Videl simply nodded her head, hardly even caring. The only thing that was going through her mind was Gohan. Not because she found him attracting, but because she felt like a new mystery was just sitting there, waiting for her to get her hands on it and start solving. Gohan, you are my new victim. She thought as a wicked smirk curled across her face.

* * *

Okay...sorry for making it kinda short and i'm also very sorry about the mistakes. I got lazy and didn't fix them, but I know they are there. Anyway, Review please! It'd make me really happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Had the Power to Protect You**

**- Full Summary -**

_**Videl's life as she know's it turns around drastically. First she almost was killed by a bunch of murders, then she was saved by a mysterious boy that her father think's would have been responsible, and then it happens. Her father faints when he was about to tell her something. Unable to see her father, she's forced to live with a bunch of people she know's nothing about! But it just so happens that one of the people she'll be living with is none other then Son Gohan. As she lives with him, things start to uncover, feelings, past, and secrets. But the biggest secret is revealed at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Something that will answer all Videl's questions.**_

**- Disclaimer -**

_**I know I forgot this last time, so i'mma goin' to tell ya now. I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, there would be a whole lot more romance and at least one female SUPER saiyan.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Videl sigh in relief when the sound of the school's bells rang in her ears. School was over for the rest of the day and she couldn't have been any happier! Now she could focus on what happened last night and find who was behind the murder. Her smile grew larger just thinking about catching whoever that man was and putting him in jail, just the way it should be.

"See you tonight, Erasa." Videl waved to her and began to walk away. She folded her arms behind her head and squinted her eyes from the sun when she finally stepped out of the classroom. She continued her way out of the school's grounds. Finally free... She thought, her smile shining as bright as the yellow and orange sun that began to beam down on her as she walked. She stared at the sidewalk in front of her and followed the path of the sidewalk to her house, but she was unable to make it all the way to her house.

"Videl!" A deep voice called out to her. Videl recognizing the voice, ignored it and kept following the path to her house.

"Hey, Videl!" The voice called out again. Videl growled deep within her throat. I swear... She growled inside her head. Slowly she turned around just to come face to face with deep emerald eyes and dark crimson hair. A large smirk was on the pretty boy's face.

Videl scowled at him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to the guy. "What the hell do you want?" She asked with a growl trailing along. She watched David chuckle softly and watched carefully as he took a few steps closer to her, until they were close enough to feel each other's breath. He's really asking for it. Videl thought. She closed her hand into a fist, trying hard from punching the clueless idiot.

Then slowly his lips moved over to her ear. Videl could feel and hear his soft breathing, which by the way only raised her anger another notch. "Come on? Are you still mad about last night? Why don't I make it up to you?" David whispered.

Videl growled and jerked away from him. She continued to walk away from him, but the boy, who was obviously wishing for his death to come a lot sooner, stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Come on...give a guy another chance?" David pleaded.

"Go...away..." Videl could barely say those simple words, it wasn't that she was afraid of him, hell no, it was just that she was so furious right now, she'd felt sorry for the fool when she was done with him.

David smirked, thinking she was getting imitated by him, wrapped his arm around Videl's waist. "Come on...at least tell me what I did wrong...?" He asked.

Videl closed her eyes. Oh hell no. Your way to late for this. She thought. She reopened her eyes and if she were a demon, they'd be firey red by now. "You want to know why i'm mad?" She asked. Slowly her scowl shaped into a bored annoyed look. "Because, you idiot, you don't go and ask a girl if you can get free private lesson from her daddy on the first date. It make's you seem like you were only liking me because of my daddy." She answered, almost reading to punch him in the face.

David frowned. "That's all? That's a stupid reason to hate me! I thought it was something else. God...whatever." He shooked his head, but soon a smile appeared on his lips. "Wait...that is all, isn't it? Well then, how about I prove how much I truly need you." He murmured. He leaned his face forward, trying to close the space between there lips.

Videl eyes widen. "Your really asking for it." She growled between gritted teeth. She dodged the kiss, by stepping to the side, and folded her arms. "Okay, you see here. Since i'm such a nice person, i'm going to count to the number five and if you aren't out of here by then...well...it isn't going to be pretty." Videl told him.

"What are you-"

"One."

"Talking about?"

"Two."

"Videl...com-"

"Three."

"e on! I'm trying-"

"Four."

"To make it up to you!"

"Five." A smirk grew across Videl's face. I'll have fun with this idiot. She thought. She curled up her hand into a tight fist and stared down at her stupid victim. She held her hand up high and then it swung down to his face, but it didn't connect. For a sharp pain made it onto her head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that!" She screeched. Turning around she snapped her head from side to side. Trying to find who was responsible for the lump on her head. Finally her eyes caught hold on a certain dark haired young teen, who by the way, had his hand up in a throwing position. She glared at him full blast.

"Hey, you!" She screamed. She began to walk furiously over to the poor young teenager.

Gohan gulped and bit down on his lower lip. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that pebble...I think it was a little to hard. He thought.

"Gohan! What the hell did you throw at my head and why!?" She asked as soon as she stepped right in front of his path. She was so mad at Gohan right now, she didn't even notice David making a run for it.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Um...well...a rock...? But I can explain!!"

Videl snorted and folded her long toned arms across her chest. This should be good. She thought.

"Um...uh..." Gohan looked around, looking for anything to save him, finally, God blessed his soul, an idea popped up. "I got it! What's a concert!" He asked, snapping his fingers.

Videl tilted her head to the side. Of all the things he could come up with and he picked this? She thought, shaking her head in disappointment. "So...you threw something at me...because you wanted to ask me that stupid question? Try again, Gohan." She growled.

"But i'm not lying. I really don't know what a concert is."

"When people sing different types of music." Videl answered, annoyed.

"What type of music?" Gohan asked.

"Rock." Videl said simply.

"Are...you saying you guys worship rocks! Wow! But maybe I shouldn't be surprise, I mean you guys do worship Hercule, I guess a rock shouldn't be surprising."

"Wha...?" Videl shooked her head. Where did this guy come from? She thought. "NO...we don't worship rocks...and about my dad...I have nothing to say. Anyway...its rock music. You know. When people start screaming into the microphones and play eclectic guitars and drums and stuff like that."

"That sounds a little...scary...for my ears that is."

"Uh...I guess it can be."

"Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I suppose to wear?"

"Hmmm? I don't know...jeans...and..." Videl paused for a moment and looked down at Gohan's clothing. He was wearing a orange vest, white shirt, and black pants, very geeky looking clothing. "Not that." She answered pointing to his clothes.

"What's wrong with these clothing?" He asked, looking down at them for himself.

"There...I don't know...geeky looking."

"Geeky?" Gohan repeated, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Yes, very very geeky."

"Oh...so...what should I wear?"

"Jeans...and a black T-shirt."

"Okay then..."

Silence followed. Growing uneasy, Videl found her chance to get away from here and go home. "Well, Gohan. I better get going. Bye!" Videl waved off to him and began to run off.

Couple minutes later Videl finally made it to the front gate of her house. Sighing in relief, she opened the gate and followed the cemented path to her house. Slowly she opened the door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind her.

"Dad! I'm home!" Videl yelled out, but she was only greeted by the silence. Sighing, she walked up the stairs to her room. Then she walked over to her counter, she pulled out her I-pod in the drawer. She plugged the earphone into her ears and it blasted with rock music. A small smile crossed her face as she gently bobbled her head up and down.

Then without wasting any other second, she pulled out a small white lab-top from her backpack. She sat down on her sea colored bed and perched it on her lap. Once she turned it on she automatically went on the Internet and typed in made up) and looked for the latest crimes. But all she found was all the crimes she already taken cared off.

"Nothing about a murder..." Videl murmured. With her legs still crossed, she pulled her back down on the soft bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and aloud the music to cover over her thoughts. Soon she found herself drifting to sleep.

Videl woke up around six forty p.m. Her computer no longer was sitting on her lap, but right beside her. Sitting up, she blinked her eyes, they were currently eyes resting on her alarm clock. As time passed by and her thoughts returned to her, her eyes widen.

"Dammit! I fell asleep!" She shrieked. Quickly she hopped off the bed and paced around her room. Darn it. I wasted another day and i'm not even one step closer! She thought. Then another thought hit her. She jumped toward the alarm clock and bit hard down on her lip.

"Oh, come on! Its already 6:44!?" Looking around drastically for something to change into, she ran over to her closet and flung it open. She quickly pulled out a random large white T-shirt and a short black shorts. Soon she was changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and fitted into her new ones. Then she worked on her hair. It was pretty messy, but soon she was able to slain those nasty tangles. She didn't even bother to put it up, but she did leave a rubber band next to her watch just in case.

She took another look at the clock and saw it was only 6:54. She then hurried to her backpack and decided to slip it over her arms. She walked over to the mirror and smiled to herself. She remember how Erasa would always' complain about the way she looked, but Videl was different, she didn't care what she looked like, it just didn't matter.

"Alrighty then. I'll just start looking for information tomorrow." She said to herself. With that said, she turned from the mirror and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Once she reached the end, her cell phone began to ring. She didn't answer it until a few seconds later, she enjoyed listening to her ring tones.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"Videl? I'm almost there." Sharpner voiced entered the cell.

Videl nodded her head and walked out of the house. Soon she past the gates. She leaned against the gate and sighed. She closed her eyes tightly. Why did she get a feeling something else was going to happen other then some concert?

She reopened her eyes when she hard the deep beep of Sharpner's red jeep. She stretched her arms out before she walked over to the jeep. Once she did though, she took a seat in the front sit, why? Because she always' got the front seat, that's why. She loved feeling in charge.

"Hey! Videl, aren't you excited?" Videl turned her head back to look over at Erasa and smiled at her friend. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." Videl answered.

Erasa smiled brightly then turned toward Gohan who was sitting right next to her. "What about you, Gohan?" She asked him, curiously.

Gohan shrugged his shoulder's in response. "Sure, it is my first time to one of these, to tell the truth, I was really surprise my mom said I could go."

Erase blinked her eyes and was about to ask why, but Sharpner beat her to it. "Why would you be surprise? My mom does whatever I tell her to do." He said smugly.

Videl resist the urge to roll her eyes. That's a totally lie. She thought. She was so close into bursting into a laugh.

Gohan smiled. "For real? Wow, you mean she doesn't get mad at you and start flinging her pan at you?" He asked.

Videl's eyes widen. Was he for real?

"What? Your mom flings a pan at you?" Erasa asked.

Gohan stared at Erasa bewildered expression and felt himself blush. Opps, maybe I wasn't suppose to say that. He laughed nervously. "Ha! You guy's...uh...fell for it. No, s-she'd never do that." Gohan manage to say.

Erasa's expression moved for bewildered into a smile. "Oh, haha, funny Gohan!"

Sharpner only snorted. "Yeah, funny." He said boredly.

Videl, not convince, narrowed her eyes, but she refused to say anything.

Instead she dug deeper into her sit and listened to the voices of Sharpner, Erasa, and Gohan. Her thoughts running wild. Her mind began to wonder back to last night. Who was that boy her father was talking about. She'd would have to ask him once he was at home again. She needed anything to solve this mystery.

"Videl? Were here." The voice snapped her back into reality and she was faced to faced with no other then Gohan. She blinked her eyes and looked around. Sharpner and Erasa were already out of the car and they were waiting for her.

"Opps. Spaced out." She told him as she pulled herself out of the jeep. She looked around her. There were a bunch of teenagers and adults alike lining up just to get in.

Gohan gave her one of his goofy smiles. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

Videl gave him a half shrug. "Kinda." She answered.

"So...? How many other concerts did you go to?" Gohan asked her, trying to come up with a conversation.

"Hmm...maybe two or three, I don't really have time for these things. Plus I hardly stay long, my watch normally will start beeping." Videl answered.

"Why do you have to leave when your watch start's beeping?" Gohan asked as they grew closer to the line.

Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled. "I never told you yet? Well, you see i'm pretty much the guardian of this city. So whenever the watch beeps, it's when someone is in trouble."

"Oh." Gohan smiled down at her and they held there gaze for a while. Neither of them looking away, soon they both stopped walking and just stared. But the gaze was broke when someone bumped into Gohan.

"Watch were your goin'!" The large man growled.

Videl glared at the man and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her, not allowing him to walk away after saying such a rude thing. "Hey! You better watch out how you talk to the daughter of Satan's friend! You understand?" She glared at him full blast.

The large man paled and he quickly bow. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, Ms. S-Satan."

Videl smiply nodded her head and let the man go.

"T-Thanks." Gohan muttered with uncertainty.

Videl smiled and nodded her head. "See? What did I tell you about me being the guardian of this city." Videl said proudly.

Gohan nodded his head stiffly. Wow...better up never get Videl mad on my number one rule. He thought. He didn't even want to see what it would be like if he really got her mad, he did make that mistake once, he'd hate to make another encounter with another angry Videl.

Gohan and Videl walked in silence the rest of the way until they finally met up with there friends. After that they were waiting in the line for them to be let in. After a short wait, since Erase and Sharpner were already been waiting in line while they waited for them, they were walking down an idle, looking for seats.

All four unaware that while they were having fun, someone was in deep and terrible trouble.

* * *

How's that for the second chappy!? This time I corrected all my mistakes, hopefully all, and made it a little longer. Anyway, please review. Oh and sorry for not updating sooner like I said I would, I got kinda busy with other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Had the Power to Protect You**

**- Full Summary -**

_**Videl's life as she know's it turns around drastically. First she almost was killed by a bunch of murders, then she was saved by a mysterious boy that her father think's would have been responsible, and then it happens. Her father faints when he was about to tell her something. Unable to see her father, she's forced to live with a bunch of people she know's nothing about! But it just so happens that one of the people she'll be living with is none other then Son Gohan. As she lives with him, things start to uncover, feelings, past, and secrets. But the biggest secret is revealed at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Something that will answer all Videl's questions.**_

**- Disclaimer -**

_**I Don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Ryuu. **_

**Chapter Three**

"How much fun was that!?" Erasa's high pitched voice squealed. She leaned her body against a wall besides the large sink of the public bathroom.

Videl nodded her head and aloud her lips to curl into a smile. "Yeah, it was." She answered truthfully. She turned the sink's faucet and lowered her hands into the cool water.

"Yeah and Gohan was such a cutie tonight! Did you see the look on his face when the lead singer started to scream? He was like 'Are they okay? Why are they screaming?' It was so cute!" Erasa squealed, clapping her hands together.

Videl smiled and nodded her head. "It was kinda funny...not sure about the cute part, but funny." Videl said as she squirted soap on her hands and lowered them back into the water.

Erasa rolled her eyes and slowly shooked her head. "Oh, please! You can't say you didn't find him cute at all!"

"Nope." Videl lied. She did find him cute, but she'd never tell anyone that in a million years, besides she didn't have time for guys anyway.

Erasa sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's a good thing, I mean, if you did find him attractive, I'd never get a chance with him!"

"Yeah, right! If I did find him attractive, which I DON'T, I would just scare the poor guy away." Videl said as she wiped her hands on her jeans, since there were no napkins in the bathroom.

Erasa narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "There you go again! You need to stop convincing yourself that every guy that could be perfect for you is afraid of you! You know it isn't true!" She scolded angrily.

Videl rolled her sapphire eyes and began to make her way towards the bathroom's door, but she was stopped back when Erasa grabbed her arm. She sighed and tore her eyes from the door and stared over at her friend's deep blue eyes.

"Videl..." Erasa had a warning in her voice.

Videl looked unfazed. "Erasa...the guys are waiting for us outside." She said to change the subject. She didn't really want to talk about that, not with Erasa.

Erasa sighed and released her grip from Videl. Frowning, Erasa followed after Videl, who had already swung the door open and walked out.

* * *

Gohan looked down at his hands and tried hard not to show how nervous he was. Why is he glaring at me for? Gohan thought as he sank lower into the seat of the jeep. Gohan was sitting inside the red jeep while Sharpner stood outside. Even though he was on the left side of the jeep and Gohan was on the right side of the jeep, Gohan could still feel Sharpner's eyes burning into his flesh. When was Videl and Erasa coming back? He thought desperately.

I should beat the shit out of that loser... Sharpner thought as he dunged his eyes into Gohan's head. Not only was the guy stealing all the attention from Erasa, but also from VIDEL!! _His _Videl! Sharpner could only watch as both Erasa and Videl joked around with Gohan, as they sang songs with him, as they _danced _with him! Sharpner was about ready to bit down his shiny white teeth in the wimpy boy's arm.

"Don't tell me, Sharpner, you think Gohan's cute too?" A familiar voice filled in Sharpner's ears.

Sharpner quickly snapped around and came face to face with the tom-boyish beauty. It took him a while to take in her comment, but when he did, his eyes widen and he shooked his head from side to side so fast, Videl thought his head might have snapped off.

"NEVER!! I'm not gay! I'm one hundred percent straight!" He blabbered nervously. He couldn't have Videl think he was gay, that would ruin every chance he had with her!

Videl rolled her eyes and smiled. "Relax, Sharpner, I was only joking...although...why were you staring at him?" She asked curiously. When she had arrived at the jeep she was watching Sharpner for a while, trying to figure out what he was staring at and when she did figure it out, she continued to watch Sharpner to see how long it would take him to notice her, but when she got tired of waiting, she opened her mouth.

"I wasn't staring! I was glaring. There two different things." Sharpner said defensively.

Videl rolled her eyes once again. "Whatever floats your boat." She didn't even bother asking why he was glaring at Gohan, he was probably jealous because all the attention from Erasa was on Gohan. I mean, doesn't Sharpner like Erasa? Videl thought.

Videl moved over to left side and got into the jeep. She took notice that while she was talking with Sharpner, Erasa had taken that opportunity to fall asleep on Gohan's shoulder. Videl pulled her gaze away from the blushing Gohan and stared out at the road, waiting for Sharpner to start the car. When would she have a guy to be able to do that with? Not that she really wanted to do that, but...NO! Videl thought. She crossed her arms and scowled. She didn't have time for this, but she did have time to find out what happened last night and once she woke up tomorrow, she was going to find out. She stared out her window and aloud her eyes to become distant as she grew lost in her thoughts.

Half an hour later, Videl was already out of the jeep and walking slowly on the cemented walkway. Finally she found herself in her beloved home and the first thing she did was jumped into the tub. She relaxed in the warm water and closed her eyes as she began to think about today, then her mind drifted to last night. What did happen? She thought. Since she was in the jeep, that was all she was thinking about. She softly touched the side of her face to feel for the small cut, but there didn't seem to be any. She sighed and led her head back.

Videl opened her eyes after a while and stared at the clock. She wiped the water from her eyes and sighed as she stared at the blinking red numbers. Wonder if dad returned back? She thought.

"Better go check then..." She mumbled. She slowly got out of the small tub and let her body drip with clear blue water. She walked over to a small blue towel and wrapped the towel around her body. She yawned and slowly walked into her room. Videl grabbed her sliver pajama and quickly put it on. Then drew her wet dark hair in a bun.

Videl then walked out of her room and started to walk down the hallway to her father's room. "Dad!" Videl called out.

"V-Videl?" She heard her father's reply, but something was very wrong with it. It was soft and weak. Videl nibbled on her lip nervously as she grew closer to her father's room. Once she did, she found her father on his bed. Sweat rolling down his face.

"Dad...?" Videl said questioningly.

Her father rubbed his forehead and slowly walked over to Videl and just stood there. He avoided any possible eye contact with his daughter. "Honey...I need to tell you something." Her father said in a weak tone.

"Yes...Dad?" Videl asked, worriedly. Videl watched as Hercule gripped his side and she grew even more worried when he started to pant.

"I...need...to tell...you...you...something." Hercule groan in pain and fell down to his knees. He covered his arms around his stomach and let out a small cry.

"Daddy!" Videl screamed. She crouched down by her father. There it was. The feeling that she hated. She never liked it when she felt totally and utterly helpless and watching her father groan in pain only mad the feeling grow larger by the minute. "Dad...I'll go call the-"

But Videl was stopped in the mid in her sentence. "V-Videl...it's okay. D-Don't call the...hospital. The C-Champ...doesn't need that." Hercule said, smiling weakly. "Now...listen...to m-GAH!!" He screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

"Daddy! I'm going to call the hospital right-"

"No! Videl! Listen...to...me..." But he closed his eyes and didn't say anything after that.

Videl quickly jumped up from her crouching position and raced over to the nearest phone. She quickly dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice finally answered.

"Yes! Please come quick! My dad just fainted or maybe he, I don't know, but COME NOW!!" Videl panicked.

"Please, ma'am, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Get over here now! This is Videl Satan! So hurry up!!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Satan. I'll send someone over right away."

Videl nodded her head and quickly ran back over to her father. She tried to pull him into her arms, but he was a bit to big and heavy, so instead she laid him on her lap. "You'll be alright, daddy, I promise." Videl murmured softly as she forced any possible tear to retreat. Crying wouldn't change anything and she already cried more then she needed to this week.

Less then ten minutes later, the ambulance finally pulled up at the Satan Resistance and Videl watched as her father was placed in the back of the ambulance. She quickly jumped into the back after him as soon as the men in the back of the ambulance said she could.

A hour later, Videl was curled up in a small white chair, waiting to hear from her father. "I hope your alright daddy...but then again...your the Champ right? Nothing hurts you...nothing."

"You alright?" A deep voice asked her.

Videl slowly looked up to see who was the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a young man, maybe around her age. He stood just in front of her and his face was dipped with worry.

"What is it to you?" Videl asked, trying to hide any fear that was showing on her face just a second ago.

The young man chuckled and took a seat next to her. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood. Mind if I sit with you?" The young man asked her.

"Look, i'm tired and i'm not in any mood to talk right now. So could you, I don't know, leave?" Videl snapped.

He chuckled once again and leaned his head back. "Do you always' take it out on people when your in a bad mood?"

"Only if they don't have half of common sense." She answered rudely.

Instead of being insulted, he looked amused. "And your saying I don't have any common sense?"

"That's what i'm saying." Videl answered. Annoyance appeared on her face and she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled her face away from the white ground and took a good look at the young man. Which she wished she didn't. He was surprisingly handsome. With crimson red hair that didn't quite reach down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes that looked almost red in the light. He was wearing a plain green shirt and faded blue jeans with his crimson hair tied in a low ponytail that let a few long crimson hair fall down on his face. He also had black rimmed glasses, that would make any guy look like a dork, but on him, it only improved his handsome looks.

"You know. Your pretty entertaining." He said with a wicked smile that would probably make Erasa melt. But since this was Videl, she looked unfazed.

"Good, then that'll be ten dollars." Videl replied with a scowl.

He chuckled once again. "Maybe if you keep the jokes coming. Oh, by the way, my name is Ryuu." Ryuu introduced himself. He held his hand out to her and gave her a smile he probably used on any girl that he thought was easy.

Videl snorted. I'm not easy, ya loser. She thought. "Sorry, but the show just finished. Oh, and by the way, also, I didn't ask for your name and now if you excuse me, i'm going to ask if I can go and see my dad already." She quickly pulled herself away from the chair and walked away before he could say another word or even hear that annoying chuckle.

* * *

Finally! I thought I would never finish that chappy! I hate school projects! There so...so...evil. I mean don't the teacher ever think that maybe there students have three other project to take care of then there's!? Sigh...now i'mma goin' stop complaining before I scare you all away. Okay, so...what did you all think? Please review! Its as easy as...hmm...eating a ice-cream cake! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Had the Power to Protect You**

**- Full Summary -**

_**Videl's life as she know's it turns around drastically. First she almost was killed by a bunch of murders, then she was saved by a mysterious boy that her father think's would have been responsible, and then it happens. Her father faints when he was about to tell her something. Unable to see her father, she's forced to live with a bunch of people she know's nothing about! But it just so happens that one of the people she'll be living with is none other then Son Gohan. As she lives with him, things start to uncover, feelings, past, and secrets. But the biggest secret is revealed at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Something that will answer all Videl's questions.**_

**- Disclaimer -**

_**I Don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Ryuu. **_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Videl looked around as she sat alone in a dark room. The white ceiling fan didn't really do much as the beads of sweat fell down the back of Videl's neck. She didn't know why she was stuck in this stuffy room when she should have been with her father, but when she tried to go and see her father, the doctors refused to let her. She stared down at her hands. She really wanted to be with her father right now.

Videl jumped slightly when she heard a swing of doors, clicking against the walls, interrupting the quiet. Slowly she lift her head and stared at the large olive skinned man. She remembered seeing him before, he was the new police chief.

As soon as he caught her eyes, he smiled largely and Videl scowled at him. "Why am I here?" She asked with a growl trailing along.

The large man frowned and sighed. "Your here because no one will take you in...but a very generous fam-"

Videl quickly jumped to her feet and waved her hand in front of his face. "Your making me move in with another family!? You can't do that!!" She practically screamed.

The large man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Videl...you need to listen. Which Mr. Satan in the hospital you'll need to stay with someone. And since-"

Videl growled furiously and interrupted his sentence. "Hey! I can take care of myself you know! I _am _the daughter of Mr. Hercule Satan!!"

The large man frowned and shooked his head. "You need to stop interrupting me..." He said.

Videl snorted. "I'm trying to talk some sense into you..." She argued angrily. "At least tell me if my dad's going to be alright!" She demanded more then she asked.

The large man smiled lightly. "Yes, Mr. Hercule will be alright. Unfortunately, we need to put you into a safe home. Your father's order. He say's someone almost killed you. That's why-"

Videl, once again, didn't allow him to finish and stomped her foot down. She knew she was being very childish, but she couldn't care less at this point. Not only did they not want her to see her father, but they also thought she was weak too!? "My father was just making things up! At least let me stay at the hospital with him! Please!!" She pleaded desperately.

The large man frowned. "I'm so sorry, Videl...but...you can't do that. Your going to be living with the Son family. We already did research on them and there mother is quite skilled in Martial Arts and her eldest son is also skilled and I also believed the youngest is too. Oh, and there father, who no longer is...there...has won the World Marital Art Tournament when he was very young."

Videl narrowed her eyes. "So...? What does that matter, the father's no longer there anymore, what difference does it make?" She asked. She rubbed her shoulders and shivered. Why was it getting so cold in here?

The large man sighed and rubbed his temples once again. He sure was glad he wasn't the one who was taking her in. "Videl," His voice come out strong and determine. "If the father has won the tournament, it has higher possibilities that the sons and wife are strong also."

Videl bit down on her lips, but even as she felt her energy drop, she wasn't going down just yet. "Yeah, and i'm also the daughter of a man who-" This time she was the one who was out off.

"Videl! I do not make the order's! Now I want you to leave this office right now!! A jet will be waiting for you outside." His voice was dangerously low and it sent awful shivers down Videl's spin.

Clenching her fists tightly, Videl nodded her head. "Fine. You win." She spoke softly as if she didn't even want to hear the words coming from her lips. With her head low, she spun around and rushed toward the door that lead to her escape. Then it happened.

Videl's eyes widen and she knew right at that second, she must have really upset Kami, because standing right there was a very familiar face that she remembered just last night. A face she thought she'd never ever had to see again, but she seemed to be died wrong.

His crimson hair was longer tied in a low ponytail. Instead it lay loosely on his broad shoulders and his eyes no longer were a mix of brown and red. Nope, they now matched the same color as his long hair. He also seemed to have abandoned his green shirt and traded it from a red one. Not only was his shirt red, but so was his surf shorts that had even brighter red flames at the sides of the shorts. He had set himself on fire. Only the expression on his face was cool.

Videl gulped. Was it that fun to torture her? She thought.

A slow smile grew across that handsome face. The same smile that irritated her to the max. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "Well, well...and here I thought I'd never see my Cinderella again." He chuckled. Oh, she hated that chuckle.

Videl growled, "You have five seconds to move away from the door."

A crimson eyebrow went up. "Wow. You sure have one bad temper there."

"Move." She marched over to him and grabbed his upper arm, trying to push him to the side, but it only backfired when he pined to the door.

"Wow, how feisty." His eyes flashed something Videl didn't even want to name.

"Ryuu! Let Miss Satan go." A low growl came from behind them. Videl had almost forgotten him. She let out a sigh as Ryuu finally let her go.

She glared at him and flung the door open. She stomped angrily at the ground as she waited for the jet the Chief Officer was talking about.

* * *

Videl had fell asleep on jet ride and was surprise when she reopened her eyes to a forest outside her window. Slowly she sat up and pressed her hand on the window. This couldn't be the place she was staying at. Her sapphire eyes shifted from left to right, trying to find any trace of a house. That was until sapphire eyes landed on a small cottage. She blinked those sapphires. Was this it? She thought.

She unbuckled herself when the plane had finally landed. She pulled herself up and began to walk down the plane's aisle. Once she reached the plane's exit, she waved by to the pilot and stepped down the stairs. Sapphire widen and she tooked a deep breath of the fresh air. The cool air felt good on Videl's skin and a smile grew across her face. Maybe this be so bad after all. She thought to herself.

"V-Videl...? Is that you?" A voice stilled her. That voice was familiar. Why Kami? She thought. Again, was it that fun to torture her? She a deep sigh, she turned around. She bit down on her lips. Why wouldn't her imagination fool her just once?

"Videl! It is you! What are you doing here?" Asked a very familiar black spiky haired boy.

"G-Gohan...please don't tell me you...live here?" It came out as a plead. God, she hated to sound like she was begging.

"Hmm? Yeah, I live here!" Gohan replied way to excitedly.

Videl fell to her knees. She was feel her angry build up so high, she was afraid she was going to explode.

Gohan gasped as he watched Videl drop to her knees. He hoped she was alright. Quickly, he raced to her side and lightly touched her upper arm. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

She could have pounded his face in the dirt if he didn't asked her so softly. Videl sighed. It wasn't his fault her life was getting so messed up. She lifted her head up and nodded her head. "I'm fine, thanks." She murmured under her breath.

Gohan smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Well, well, someone's getting cozy with my little boy." A feminine voice filled the air.

Videl watched in amusement as she watched Gohan actually jump back. Wow...he jumped pretty far too...and still landed on his feet? Videl shooked her head. Weird...

Taking her chance, she decided to take a lost at the owner of the voice. The woman was actually pretty. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun. The woman's eyes were the same color as her hair. Dark and shiny. She wore a Chinese-like dress with a dark sweater on her thin shoulders. And if she smiled, Videl was sure she'd look prettier, but right now, she looked deadly.

"Uh...Hiya." Videl greeted as she pulled herself back to her feet.

The woman only scowled at her, which sent deadly shivers down her back and at that moment she finally understood how Sharpner felt. He felt like a little pussy. "So...how are you?" The woman asked her.

Videl resisted the urge to gulp. She was going to show any fear! "I'm Videl, ma'am."

The woman slowly turned her scowl into a large smile. "Your Videl!? Oh, my! Its my pleasure to see you dear." She said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, um...its nice to meet you...Mrs. Son?" Her sentence came out as a question instead of a reply. The woman really confused her.

Mrs. Son smiled widely. "Yes, I am! So...my son and you seem to get along get huh?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Good! Then I give you permission to date each other...but first...Videl, honey, how big is your house?" She asked sweetly.

"Extremely big...with over 30 rooms." Videl replied, growing extremely uncomfortable.

Mrs. Son's smile grew even larger. "Please, come in!" Mrs. Son said, cheerfully.

"Okay..." She said.

The dark woman giggled from behind her. "I'm so glad you could make it. Now come on in." The Mrs. Son giggled as she walked towards the house's door. She opened the door wide open and walked inside.

Videl nodded her head and quickly followed Mrs. Son. Once she was inside the house, she looked around. It was actually pretty cozy in here. Not as big as her house, but there something about this house that her house could never have, but she couldn't quite name it.

"So, what do you think?" Gohan asked from behind her. Videl turned around and faced to faced with a very confused boy. She smiled.

"It looks very nice and you look very confused. Better go and ask you mom for some answers."

Gohan nodded his head and gazed at his mom. "Yeah...I'll go and do that."

* * *

Gohan had asked his mom to see him in his room while Videl looked around in the living room. "Mom...uh...what's going on?" As all that could go through Gohan's mouth. He was in fact very confused. Especially the way his mom expression change from mad to happy so fast. He had a feeling she was up to something.

Mrs. Son shrugged her shoulders. "Well...I needed some money and I should ask Videl to call me Chichi, huh?" Chichi asked.

"Uh...extra money? Wait, what does extra money have to do with Videl?" Gohan answered back with a question.

"Uh...you see her father, Mr. Satan fainted and they want someone to look after her. I need to money and your a saiyan. Don't tell me you don't think that's the safest thing ever?"

Gohan blinked his dark eyes and tried to shallow up all this information. "Wait..." He said slowly. "Are you saying that Videl's father is in the hospital?" When she nodded, he continued. "And you want me to guard her?" Another nod from his mother and this time he rushed with his next sentence. "And the reason you don't look upset by what happened back there at the front of the house doesn't bother you because she's rich?" And the winning nod!

Chichi's eyes widen by her mistake. "Oh! That's not what I meant!! I want grandchildren, you know!"

Gohan sighed and shooked his head. Perfect... He thought. If he wasn't careful, the next thing he knew, his mother was going to set him up with Videl Satan. Oh boy...

That was then they heard a large scream in the living room. "Oh...that doesn't sound good." Chichi murmured.

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. That didn't sound good. He was sure that it was a female scream. Which could only mean. Quickly Gohan ran to the living room to see what Videl was screaming about.

* * *

"Don't lie to me!" Videl growled angrily at the small spiky haired boy. Her toned arms were folded against her chest and she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"B-But i'm not lying!" The young boy mumbled quietly. He refused to met her eyes. She was really scaring him right now. He didn't mean to do it, it just happened. Was it his fault she was touching one of his cookies?

"Listen, kid...I know you hit me with one of those cookies!" She looked so annoyed. She walked into the kitchen because she smelt something good. That was when she saw a plate of cookies and she went to grab a bit for herself. She didn't think anyone would mind, but then she felt someone hit her back. It hurt too, she didn't how a cookie could hit your back so hard. When that hot cookie slammed into the back of her back, she let out a startled scream. Which she would not talk about and then she saw a little boy with a handful of cookies.

"But...I didn't mean too." He mumbled as he looked down at his feet. When he saw her taking a bit of those cookies, he thought she was the cookie theft and threw a cookie at her back. Now he wished he didn't. She was just as scary as his mommy.

"What's going on in here?" Speaking of the she-devil. There was his mommy's voice. He slowly turned around to see his mother looking very mad with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything." He said to her. His mother though, didn't look at him, but her attention on Videl.

"Videl?" His mommy asked.

"He threw a cookie at me." She answered simply. Videl looked so annoyed right now. How could she just let some little brat hit her in the back like that. But why did the brat hit so damn hard? She glanced at Gohan, trying to look for answers, but he only shrugged at her.

Chichi turned to her son with her deadly glare. "You did what? You do know that this is a guest! And not any guest but a _rich _guest! I want you to apologized to her right now, Goten!"

Goten pouted, but did as his mother said. "I'm sorry, rich guest." He mumbled under his breath. Quickly he snapped back to his mother and he had this horror look on his face. "Am I grounded? Please, mommy, don't ground me! Trunks just got this new game and I really really want to go!!" He cupped his hands together and gave his mother a puppy dog pout that only a seven year old would be able to pull off so well.

Chichi sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'll think about it." She said. She gazed at her son and...cleared her throat.

Gohan walked over to Videl and grabbed her arm. "How about I show you your room now? This might take a while." He chuckled. He began to pull Videl out of the kitchen and they walked in silence for a while, until Videl spoke up.

"Uh...Gohan. You can let go of my hand now." Videl looked down at her hand, which was being hold by Gohan's hand. But Gohan quickly let her hand go as soon as her sentence entered into that smart head of his.

"Sorry..." He apologized softly.

Videl nodded her head and looked forward. Moments later, Videl found herself in a nice comfy room. It was clean...I mean _clean_. She liked it as soon as she stepped inside.

* * *

Finished! So sorry it took so long, but as you notice, I don't update fast...which is not a very good thing. But I can promise you one thing, I will always' have a next chapter up, no matter how long it will take. So...be patient with me, please? Oh and don't forget to review! I don't care if its short or not. Anything will be fine with me. So, review?


End file.
